


good luck charms

by rosesbuckley



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Adoption Talk, Boys In Love, Christopher is a Sweetheart, Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentioned firefam - Freeform, Mentions of 3x15, buck and christopher, buddie, but what else is new, thats it, thats the tag, what are tags again?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesbuckley/pseuds/rosesbuckley
Summary: He’s had moments like this before but for some reason this one was gripping at his heart like no other.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 312





	good luck charms

**Author's Note:**

> I've realized that so far, all my 9-1-1 fics are centered around the buckley-diaz family and I have 0 regrets.

It was moments like this that made Eddie realize how truly lucky he was. Lucky to have someone in his life who loved his son just as much as he did.

Buck. He was lucky to have Buck. Eddie had been surprised at how easily Buck fit right into their little family of 2 (now a family of 3). He had also surprised himself at how easily he let Buck into their life.

It had been hard to allow anyone else (like a parent) into his and Christopher’s life. He couldn’t go through his son loosing yet another parent in his life. And personally, he couldn’t put himself through it again.

But, the moment his new team at the LAFD, the 118, had met Christopher, he knew he didn’t have to worry about that. He saw how much they cared about his son. Anytime Chris was at the firehouse, Hen and Chimney were immediately entertaining him with board games and jokes and anytime they were there at breakfast, Chris was helping Bobby in the kitchen. Bobby was like another grandfather to Chris.

Then there was Buck. Buck had been a different story. He had seen, but not met, Christopher after the earthquake. He had taken Eddie to his sons school, watching as Eddie ran to his son and engulfed him in a huge embrace. Buck noticed the kid had some kind of crutches on his arms but didn’t question it.

Then when Buck officially met Chris, Buck had his heart stolen. Everyone did. Christopher has immediately caught their hearts in his hands and hadn’t let go.

It was soon brought to his attention by Hen, Chim, and Bobby that Buck was basically the co-parent of Christopher.

After the tsunami, Eddie had realized they were right. Buck loved Chris like he was his own son. Buck did everything he could to get Christopher back to Eddie. And he did. He thought back to when his own parents were trying to take Christopher away from him. They told him Chris needed consistency in his life when that’s what Eddie was trying his damn hardest to give him.

Over the course of the few months, Buck just proved how much he loved Chris. And Eddie only fell more in love with him. Eddie had fell in love with Buck the moment after the tsunami. He had told Buck there was no one else in this entire world that he trusted his son with more, than him. And he meant it.

Then there was the incident where Eddie was trapped in a well trying to save a little boy. When he woke up in the hospital, he saw his team all in chairs, and they were asleep.

His attention had turned to Buck, who was on the very small couch that was in the room. He was asleep with his long legs handing off the arm of said couch, Christopher sleeping on his chest. It looked like Buck, as well as Chris, had tear tracks on their faces. His heart clenched at the thought of his son crying for him when he found out what had happened.

Later that night, after everyone but Buck had left and Eddies Abuela had come to take Christopher home with her, it had been the moment Buck had said something that completely changed their lives. Buck had told Eddie he loved him.

Eddie had obviously said I love you back but not before he had pulled Buck into a bone crushing hug.

They have been together for about 7 months now and they couldn’t be happier. But back to the moment that made Eddie realize how lucky he really was. He’s had moments like this before but for some reason this one was gripping at his heart like no other.

Buck was currently sitting on Christopher’s bed, his back against the headboard and there was son. Sleeping soundly against Bucks side while he read him a bedtime story, obviously not realizing he was asleep.

As Buck finished reading the last page he was on, he then realized Chris was asleep. He smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on the sleeping boys forehead. When Buck was about to try and get up, he noticed he was under the blanket and was kind of stuck. And since Chris’s bed was in the corner of the room so Buck was also up against a wall and Chris, for some realize, was on top of his blanket, Buck couldn’t exactly get out without the fear of possibly knocking Chris off his own bed.

Eddie tried to stifle a laugh but it caught Bucks attention.

“I’m stuck!” He whisper-yelled, careful of not waking Christopher up.

“I see that.” Eddie smiled and whispered back.

“I can’t get out without waking him. Help me.”

Eddie only smiled and walked into the room. He carefully picked up his son, holding him to his chest and softly shushing him when he almost woke up. That allowed Buck to be free of the blanket and got off the bed. Eddie laid a sleeping Christopher back down, pulling the blanket over him and kissing his forehead.

Buck put the book he had been reading the little boy back on the bookshelf. He went and kissed Christopher goodnight one last time before following Eddie out of the room, closing the door to where it was open just a crack.

Buck said he was going to take a quick shower and that gave Eddie time to think. There was something he, as well as Christopher, have thought about for a while now. Buck has already lived with them for 5 of the 7 months they’ve been together. No, Eddie wasn’t proposing, at least not yet. He knew he wanted to marry Buck at one point but not just yet.

For some reason this seemed a lot bigger than getting married but after talking with Christopher, who was one who brought this idea to Eddie’s attention, he knew he had nothing to be worried about.

Eddie had went back into his and Bucks bedroom, sitting on the bed and taking out the envelope that he hid in their nightstand under a book. He looked at it and twirled it a few times between his fingers before he placed it back under the book and waited for Buck to get out of the shower.

About 10 minutes later, the Buck stepped into the room, a loose hoodie on and a pair of sweatpants, drying his hair off with a towel.

“Hey, I was looking for you.”

Eddie chuckled. “I was in here the whole time, you didn’t look very hard.”

Buck rolled his eyes playfully. “What’re you doing in here? Ready for bed already?”

“No,” Eddie smiled. He felt his heart start to pound. Why was he nervous about this? He’s pretty sure he already knows this conversation is gonna go so why is he starting to worry? “I actually wanted to talk to you about something.”

Buck finished drying his hair, dropping the towel into the hamper by their closet. He sat down, Eddie immediately going to push some of Bucks hair that was falling in his face, out of the way.

“What is it?”

Eddie took a deep breath before taking the envelope out from under the book once again.

“I wanted to wait until Christopher was not asleep to do this but I just wanted to go a head and do this.”

He handed the envelope over to Buck, who eyed it as he took it.

“What is this?”

“Just- open it.” Eddie was chewing on his bottom lip the entire time.

Buck was definitely suspicious about this. He slowly opened up the envelope, visibly freezing where he was when he saw the bold letters on the page.

**REPORT OF ADOPTION**

“It’s up to you if you want to sign them or not.”

Buck was silent for a few seconds, stunned at what was happening. “Eddie, are-are you sure about this?”

“Evan. As I’ve said before, there is no one in this world I trust with my son more than you. I also want to make sure that if anything ever happened to me, Christopher would have another parent to fall back onto. You’re already like a father to him, you’ve practically been his father since we got together, we just, haven’t made it official. And he was the one who asked me about doing this. He wants you as his other father.”

“Are you sure though?”

Eddie took both of Bucks hands in his his, the papers sitting on his lap.

“Of course I’m sure, Buck, It’s just, are you? I know it’s kind of a lot to think about but I also know you love that boy more than anything. You take him to school, help him with his homework, went through Hell and back to keep him safe during the tsunami, helped me take care of him when he gets sick, you’ve showed how much you care about him. It’s just like a father would.” A tear had finally slipped down Bucks cheek, which Eddie brought his hand up to wipe it away.

“Evan, you’re basically his father already, now It’ll just be in writing.”

Buck let a small sob escape his lips as he nodded his head.

“So you’ll sign them?” Eddie smiled.

Buck wiped at his eyes. “Of course I’ll sign them.”

Eddie felt tears well in his eyes as he pulled Buck into his arms, hugging him tightly.

“I love you. So much.” Buck mumbled into Eddie’s neck.

“I love you too.” Eddie then remembered Buck was apparently looking for him before he sprung the whole adoption talk on him.

“Hey, why were you looking for me early?”

Buck let out a laugh. “I was gonna ask you if you needed me to pick up Christopher from school tomorrow.”

Eddie smiled widely at him, shaking his head. He couldn’t believe at how lucky he was to have Buck.

The next morning they told Christopher, who cheered loudly, rushing over to hug Buck.

“Can I call you Papa since I already call Dad, Dad?”

Buck was already close to tears again. “Of course you can, buddy.”

Eddie knew right then and there, that his boys were his good luck charms.


End file.
